


Little and Broken

by were_lemur



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Parent Death, Pre-Canon, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nani wishes she could be enough family for Lilo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little and Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 45

Nani hears Lilo's footsteps on the stairs and knows that any moment now she'll come into the kitchen looking for their mother. She's done the same thing since she was old enough to walk.

But their mother won't be there ever again, and neither will their father, and though Nani expects that eventually their loss won't be a shock every morning, it hasn't happened yet.

Nani sees Lilo's face crumple. She wishes, as she scoops up her sister, that she could tell Lilo everything will be all right. "We still have each other," she says, and wishes it was enough.


End file.
